Paper mario 3 Dark meteo monsters
by Anthony the dreamer
Summary: It's Mario's birthday! But the fun doesn't last for long as Mario and his friends from his past adventures are attacked by boo like monsters that are to tough even for our hero! With the princess sick Bowser teaming up with Luigi things are getting crazy!
1. Prologue: Birthday blues

**Welcome everyone to my newest project Paper mario 3. While Super paper mario is techiqually the 3rd game this is the 3rd paper mario story that follows the traditonal turn based magic stage format hence why it's paper mario 3 instead of 4. This is an orignal story which takes some of it's artistic style from Child at heart in how she covers every detail of attacks items and what they do so no need to point out I'm stealing as I am reciving her help on this story. Without furthor ado I present...**

**

* * *

**

Paper mario 3

Dark Meteo Monsters

Our story beings with Mario asleep at the pipe house Luigi tending to the garden outside.

"Phew there we go all fixed up." Luigi smiled looking over his work.

Under his care the Mario brothers garden was one of envy in toad town. And it with such a garden precautions are needed. Course such precautions mean nothing if someone like oh say the mailman lands in the middle of the garden to deliver the mail!

"Oy get out of my garden!" Luigi yelled swinging a hoe and Parakarry flew off used to this routine Luigi would never hurt him mostly because he can't hit the broad side of a barn.

Luigi grumbled to himself as he got back to work tending the garden his sour mood quickly disappearing as he enjoyed he favorite task. Inside the pipe house Mario softly snored away his mustache blowing softly in the breeze from the window. It wasn't often the plumber slept in and for good reason with Bowser constantly on the attack regular work as a plumber and part time work as a doctor the man hardly ever had time to himself. But now still asleep the plumber dreamed. He dreamed of the many adventures of his past but one stuck out the adventures he spent with his partners "The gang" As they were referred to as. Goombario Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Sushie and Spike as he perfered to be called were part of the original gang their replacements "Team Stars" consisted of Goombella Koops Flurrie Sparky AKA the baby yoshi Vivian Ms mowz and Bobbery. He smiled remembering all the fun times he had the antics of his friends knew no bounds but that was was a life time ago it had been years since he had seen them last they had moved on their lives they didn't need his help anymore. Was he sad? A bit but they left on a good note and that's all he could ask for really. But still he saw some of them from time to time. Goombario who was named after him is his apprentice and is quickly becoming a rival for him in the plumbing department. (adventuring he was safe on thankfully that's what really pays the bills.) Bow Ex owner of the boo mansion which Luigi had won in a contest. (another long story.) Was now working as a waitress at the underground Casino which Mario often visited in toad town. After all with so many customers the plumbing is always over worked she's adjusting to normal life quite well and they were very good friends. Sparky the yoshi is all grown up these days and even has a family of his own waiting to hatch. Ah yoshis they grow up fast don't they? Goombella was a professor at Poshley heights the richest city in the mushroom kingdom he gets a letter form her every now and then. The others didn't stay in contact with Mario to much most their lives to busy but was mario in for a big surprise today and so was Luigi when he absentmindedly remembered the mail and opened it letting a small scream.

"Momma mia I completely forgot!" He yelped and ran quickly into the house to get Mario.

Mario had rolled over in his sleep when Luigi jumped on his bed launching his snoozing brother into the air. In one fluid motion Luigi had taken off mario's pajamas and had gotten him dressed as he caught him on the fall down and ran out the door tossing his brother into the warp pipe to the town following close behind.

**Toad town a few minutes later**

"Got to hurry!" Luigi said on the other side of the pipe once he came out Mario was still asleep Luigi picked him up and ran for the castle in too big a hurry to bother waking him up.

He arrived at the castle Mario still asleep and placed his brother in a chair wiping his forehead off.

"Thank goodness I made it in time." he sighed and Peach tapped his shoulder.

"I see you made it after all good today is a very special day." She smiled.

Luigi tipped his hat at her.

"Yep sorry for the delay I was busy this morning but he's here now all we got to do is wake him up."

"Don't worry I got the perfect plan for that." Peach replied.

She bent down and gently kissed Mario's cheek he woke up his face turning red.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Mario!" Called a gaggle of people to Mario shocking him a bit but he smiled and looked around at all his friends... and enemies?

It's true they were all there Bowser Count bleak the koopalings Junior even the alien princesses that attacked the kingdom when he was only a baby how they looked so youthful he'd never understand but there they were all there. The plumber rubbed his head in confusion it was his birthday sure but why were they all there? Bowser spoke up first snatching a microphone from Peach as she was preparing to get Mario's party started. She glared at him but he just smirked and stomped up to Mario.

"Mario today is your birthday and as a present from all us villains we all promise to not stir up any trouble for 2 months after today you've earned yourself a break from all of us for a change happy birthday yea little pasta sucker!" The villains all laughed after this and Mario was more worried then relieved.

After all with 2 months to make up a plan he'd be busy the rest of the year at this rate!

"Momma mia" Mario thought to himself rubbing his head after taking his cap off when a tap on his shoulder made him turn around.

"Hey there Gonzales" Sparky smirked his arm around a beautiful white yoshi girl.

"This here is the wife Valley I told you I'd introduce you to her some day."

Valley giggled and pushed Sparky playfully.

"Oh hush you all this time you can't wait for today to see Mario again but yes it is nice to finally meet you Mario thank you for saving my wonderful husband for me it means a lot to me."

She kissed Mario's cheek and he rubbed his head a smile on his face as they left to talk to Koops and his new family. Indeed things had changed a lot over the years but one thing had stayed the same the kingdom was for more or less safe happy he was having the best birthday of his life what more could a hero ask for?

**The party 2 hours later**

After a victorious game of Mario party by our hero it was time for the cake. Everyone gathered around Mario as he thought up a wish. However right before he blew out the candles the castle started to shake. Everyone in the room looked at Bowser believing it to be some sort of trick.

"Hey hey I already swore I wont' do anything for 2 months!" He growled in defense as a little toad came running in out of breath.

"There is a Meteor falling from the sky!" He breathed and passed out everyone rushed out of the castle it was true the meteor was headed for the Shyguy swamp.

The meteor struck down hard blasting everyone back people screaming and panicking a bit the rumbling stopped after a bit and the sun started to disappear.

"Everyone don't panic please calm yourselves!" Peach cried out equally afraid but still the source of confidence in the kingdom the panicking people began to calm down.

Mario raced outside and took a look around. A small goomba moved dizzily toward him he let it pass him believing it to be another guest and he wondered out a bit more looking around boos or what he believed to be boos with glowing white eyes and blackish blue bodies rotated around him and he swung his hammer at them but one of them caught it and tossed it away leaving him defenseless.

"Uh oh!" Mario said and attempted to flee but they caught him and dragged him into a pile where they started to pound on him reducing his heart points to zero then dragged him away as the people in the castle screamed and were carried away.

**Unknown location**

Mario shook his head and got up his head was throbbing and his heart points low he was in danger and won't last long. He looked around and found himself in a jail cell it was night or so it appeared and he got up. Walking about he found nothing of interest just an old ratty bed a torn poster of a goomba and a pitcher full of surprisingly clean water which he drank restoring his missing heart points but his belly grumbled in protest it wanted food and so did he. He found a mirror near a sink that needed a really good tune up and looked into it taking a look at himself.

Mario

HP: 10

FP: 5

DP: 3

Almost as if a profile of himself had appeared he looked it over as a small smile came over his face.

It was true he hadn't done any really adventuring in quite a few years a strike or two from bowser but nothing that would require the kind of power he's needed not to often in his life. Renewed in his drive to get out and find out what happened to the kingdom he takes a better look around the room finding an old journal it was worn out and covered in dust and water spots but he opened it up anyway. Perhaps it would hold some clue on how to escape his fate.

_Month XX day OO_

_I find myself trapped in this cell for 2 months now they will pay for what they have done to me. I wasn't always like this I once was a peaceful and caring man but the march of time and the slow starvation has played havoc on my soul well no longer I will get out of here and they will pay for this someday._

_Month XY day 24_

_At last I have found the way out the secret to escaping this cell is under the mattress if you were able to find this journal you will figure out how to escape good luck my friend. _

_Signed _

_the dreamer._

Mario closed the book poundering who this dreamer was as he examined the mattress it rolled up like a piece of paper and a whistle with a luma on the side popped out. Holding it carefully he blew into it and waited shortly afterwords a luma appeared outside the cell window.

"Ah finally someone calls for me don't worry mister I'll get you out." The luma giggled and slipped through the bars and shifted into a launch star.

"Get on sir I will get you out of here!" It giggled and Mario smirked and dived in twisted up and blasted up and out of the cell wall making it burst as he flew into the night sky up and up all the way into the heavens he was free at last!

**The star observatory**

Mario touched down on the observatory throwing his hands into the air as he landed ah what fun that was flying through the air like that but his celebration didn't last long as Mario came to realize that he was on the observatory it wasn't suppose to be back for another 100 years! What's more it was offline and even covered in dust this had Mario worried and he trotted off to find someone well anyone really. Looking around hadn't yielded much the core was still there only offline the lumas gone save for the one that had gotten him here and that one fled as soon as it saw Mario had landed safely something was very wrong and Mario heard crying he ran to it as quick as he could. Inside the bedroom he found a lone luma crying softly he walked up to it and tapped it's head to get it's attention.

"Oh Mario your here." It sniffed and rose up in front of him.

"I'm sorry you had to see mama's home like this but it's horrible Mario everyone is gone I'm all that's left I'm to little to fly to far away and what's worse the monsters took mama away! Please Mario you have to help us your the only one that can!"

The plumber rubbed his chin clearly there was more going on then he had realized his first thought was Bowser but he shook his head Bowser wasn't the kind of man to repeat the same plan twice well... often anyway and besides he had promised to be good for a change Mario had to at least give him a chance before he went after him at least.

"So will you help me?" The luma asked and Mario nodded his head and it perked up.

"Oh wonderful I knew I could count on you Mario come with me I have just what you'll need to save Mama!"

The little luma flew off and Mario followed after it lead him to the garden area and inside a shrine present there was a hammer with a black body and white capped tips.

"This is the Luma hammer the only thing that can stop the monsters that took mama away. She said if she ever went away to give it to Mario and that's you so take it mister!" it squealed happily bobbing around as Mario stepped up and took the Luma hammer.

_**You got the Luma hammer! This hammer powered by the stars themselves gives Mario the power to destroy blocks in the field!**_

Mario looked over the hammer and softly buzzed his lips it didn't look all that special but it was solid in design and would make a fine replacement for the wooden one he lost before all this happened. The luma seemed to notice his disapproval.

"Well it is true that this is the Luma hammer but it's a lost a lot of it's power since Mama was taken away but I'm sure you can find away to power it back up Mario and save Mama! Come with me I'll help you get back down to the ground so you can look for her!" Luma stated pulling on Mario's hat as he flailed his arms trying to keep himself from losing his hat or his balance. However claiming the hammer wouldn't be without trouble a small squad of light blue Goomba's with glowing white eyes had appeared out side the garden's gate.

"Eek!" Luma screamed and flew off leaving Mario to fend for himself as he ran up onto the battle stage. To his dismay he found it in horrible condition. The stage had broken boards the curtain ripped in places and filthy and not even a single chair in the audience! Could it be that his appeal had really dropped that much over the last few years? It had apparently as only a single toad was in the audience and he didn't look to thrilled to be there. He didn't let it slow him down though and decided to check out his new hammer he selected a goomba and attacked it doing only 1 damage! More bad luck he had forgotten how to do action commands it had been to long after all and he was in for it now as the squad of 4 head head butted him doing 4 damage leaving him with 6. Knowing when to quit thankfully he ran for it and escaped running as quick as he could with the 4 goombas chasing after him some birthday this turned out to be!

* * *

Welp that's the first chapter folks I hope you enjoy it. That is pretty long for an intro I know but cutting it in half would have been to short so you get a fairly lengthy opening chapter but fear not there is more coming. More battles the first partner and a special guest star! Until then see you soon!


	2. Chapter 1: If the boot fits

**Welcome back here is the first update to my story not many people are interested in my story yet still haven't gotten a review but no matter in time this will attract more people's attention with sheer length alone. I have yet to read a good paper mario fan fiction that was short and I'm sure people will be interested in what I have made by then. But I am getting off subject we are still in the build up stage soon after this the story will be more streamlined as in less standing around and chatting and more adventure today you get a special treat something that is rarely seen in any mario story what that secret is you'll have to read on to find out but I have pretty good idea you already know what it might be.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Fear factors

It was dicey for a little bit but after some clever jumping Mario had safely avoided the strange goombas but was now caught in the kitchen area. Now that he had time to think clearly. (Not to mention finding a couple of mushrooms to perk himself up a bit.) He set to work trying to remember how to use action commands. A familiar jingle form his old Mailbox SP stirred him from his thoughts the sender was a bit of a surprise it was E. Gadd the old professor that helped Luigi clean out Boo manor years back and had become one of their best if strange allies. Perhaps he would know what was going on in the kingdom so he opened it up as a puff of smoke rose up he coughed on it and read the message.

_Mario my boy I'm so glad I got a hold of you things have got screwy around here! There are monsters all over the place the Castle is gone and the Princess is in the hospital you need to get back asap! Hold on a moment and I'm logging onto your mailbox SP right now you'll be in my lab in a jiffy we have a lot to talk about!_

Closing up the device Mario sighed in relief. At last something was going right for a change and that explained the puff of smoke coming from it as well. A few moments later he began to buzz when it was actually the Mailbox SP he began to spin in place and soon disappeared.

**Boo woods inside E. Gadds lab**

Mario stopped spinning and shook his head E. Gadd was present along with 2 goombas one he ID as Professor Frankly who helped him out on one of his adventures the other was a new goomba he had reading glasses a small pony tail and a lab coat on with blue shoes.

"Ah at last you have arrived Mario come my boy we have much to talk about." E. Gadd said as Mario moved off the platform and he asked where he was.

"Why your in boo woods my boy just on the outskirts of town this is my back up lab I'm afraid the boos are back in the mansion they are a pesky lot to say the least but marvelous creatures to behold. Alas I am getting of track aren't I? Ho ho ho indeed I am I'm sure you want to know what's going on eh?"

Mario nodded his head and Frankly cleared his throat to get the floor.

"Indeed that's where I come in Mario good to see you by the way. Now then all this trouble with this crazy monsters began in rouge port actually a fragment of a much larger meteor crashed in the middle of town. I'm sorry to say this but it's gone now my boy it's been over run with the monsters nothing works on them fire, water, electricity, hammers, bombs... nothing all do nothing but tickle the creatures they rounded everyone up and locked them away. I escaped with my new assistant Goomward here and we stayed with my old collage to try and figure out this sticky situation." Frankly stated all in one breath Mario was beginning to yawn Frankly did always talk to long.

"Professor Frankly you didn't even tell Mario the good news!" The young goomba piped up.

"Oh yes I completely forgot we have discovered a way to stop these monsters. It seems that they are vulnerable to star power and knowing you would show up sooner or later we created these." He said and pulled out a remote pushing a button.

A platform opened on the ground and a display case rose up inside were a pair of boots with a starman on the back of each Mario whistled when he saw them.

"Yes yes Mario if you jump on a monster with these you can damage it they need more fine tuning what with the power of stars being so unpredictable. Regardless for now I'm sure they will serve you quite nicely." E. Gadd added in and Mario changed his boots and gave them a test jump must better then his old boots indeed.

**You got the star boots these star powered kicks let you damage dark meteor monsters!**

Mario nodded his head and thanked both of them for their help.

"Actually there is a catch mario." E. Gadd said as Mario headed for the door and sighed of course there was a catch when wasn't there a catch when a scientist was involved?

Goomward waddled over to Mario and he tilted his head in confusion a bit but had a good feeling that he knew where this was going.

"The professors want me to come along with you Mario I know quite a bit about these monsters and I need to collect samples for them anyway if we are going to solve this problem we are going to need to upgrade your boots and possibly that beautiful hammer you found and to do that we need data lots of of data." Goomward stated and Mario nodded his head this was to big a job for one plumber to do anymore.

"Alright then Mario let us be off we got a grand adventure ahead of us." Goomward smirked and adjusted his glasses Mario felt uneasy was this really a good idea to take him along?

**Goomward joined your team! **

**Special skill: Primer, tells you about people and objects nearby and can offer a clue on how to move forward over all if you hold down the action button.**

**HP: 10**

**Attack: 1**

**Defense: 0**

**Appeal: 1**

Appeal did throw Mario off for a moment what good was that? Goodward noticing Mario's distress addressed that for him off a note pad he had.

"Appeal is the 3rd choice for when your partner's level up we are no longer confined to super blocks and shine sprites to become more powerful but as a trade off we use a special kind of experience instead every partner has their own unique kind in my case I get experience whenever I use my scan ability on a monster the first time and when I create things. Appeal can help me generate more exp and the higher it is the more star power I will get when I do appeal to the audience and even with talking to certain people like scientists and the like letting you get new things or learn something for free. That is a bit to take in but do you understand Mario?" Goomward asked Mario nodded his head and he signed in relief.

"That's a relief I can't remember half of what I said by now Frankly's handwriting is appalling. Okay all we have to do is teach you how to use action commands and we are out of here." He pushes Mario outside to begin his training something told him it wasn't going to be as easy this time around.

**Toad town a few hours later**

Back in toad town after his training complete Mario and Goomward split up to gather clues on where they should go first however before they actually split Toadsworth appears before them his face redder them Mario's cap. Mario sighed to himself what could the big emergency be this time? As if he didn't already guess what it was based on the toad's overbearing nature.

"Mario it's horrible the princess she has collapsed and can't wake up!" He blurted then bolted to the castle.

Mario was in shock the princess wasn't kidnapped? Then he realized she was sick and ran after him Goomward in hot pursuit.

Shifting through the crowd of doctors and nurses he finally gets to her they were not exaggerating this time her skin was a pale blue her hair seems to have faded in color and even her breathing was labored. Mario and Goomward didn't have long to look before being forced away from her by the doctors and out into a hallway. In that hallway Toadsworth was crying something was Mario was used to the man does over react but this was the first time he had seen the princess so sick as well and a tear came to his own eye.

"Oh those dreadful creatures caused all this they attacked the princess and hurt her now she can't wake up what's going to happen to her?" He bellowed and Goomward signed.

"Come on old man I know... things are bad right now but now is not the time for crying like a little baby the princess needs ours help and it's up to us to save her!" He said this perked Toadsworth up.

"Goodness you are right my boy it is up to us! These old bones may to be old to go on any quest but I can still help you boys out follow me." He said hopping off the bench and lead them to the princess's room. He climbed to her book shelf and pulled off a book with a blue cover, a cloud with eyes on it with a tiny halo over it's head sporting a pair of wings and gold colored pages.

"This is the princesses dream journal it was given to her a month ago from a prince of a far off land it's called the Dreamer's log the princess would want you to have it perhaps you can make sense of it addressed and gave it to Mario.

He turned around and opened it the book was blank.

"What good will a blank book do us?" Goomward asked and heard a loud bonk and Mario passed out Toadsworth had knocked him out with his cane tapping it in his hand he whacked Goomward on the head too knocking him out as well!

"Terribly sorry old boy but I don't have time to explain it all myself good luck." he nodded at them and left.

Toadsworth leaves the room as toads dressed in white hospital clothes carry them away to Mario's home and leave them there Luigi was gone at the time. Why did Toadsworth knock them out? What was so special about a book that contains the dreams of the princess? Come back next time to find out.

* * *

**The princess isn't kidnapped? *Gasp* say it isn't so! That is one of many things that will make this tale exciting. And for those paying attention E gadd was the special guest I was speaking off props to those that realized that. Alright I'm going to get cracking on the next chapter right now see you soon folks.**


	3. Chapter 2: The land of dreams

**Okay I'm back with the next new chapter everyone thanks to the input by Child at heart (Thanks for the Review by the way!) I am confident that this isn't a waste of my time anymore and I am posting the next chapter now everyone so you can thank her for this fast update. Right now there are only a few of you but hey that's all I need to keep this show going and someday if this becomes big you guys all know who to thank for this possibly epic story now then let us continue with our tale.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The land of dreams

Mario sat up shaking his head twice now he had been knocked out if it happened again he might start getting used to it. Getting up he brushes himself off and finds Goomward sleeping nearby he taps his head and he groggily gets up however this was when Mario realized he wasn't in the castle anymore or even in his home where he was left however he had no idea he was in a blue empty room with a titled floor with stars fire flowers and mushrooms on it the room was amazing Mario had to admit but why was he here? As he pondered his predicament Goomward pulled out a small gadget and waved it around the room. It beeped softly but did nothing more.

"Hmm my scanner can't pin point our location wherever this is it's not in the mushroom kingdom." He frowned he didn't like this anymore then Mario did.

Scratching his chin the plumber started looking for a secret panel or anything to get out of the room he found a window but it was to high to reach so he asked Goomward if he had an idea.

"Well we don't know how we got here Mario but this is guessing mind you if we go back to sleep we might just find a way out." Goomward said and Mario cocked his eyebrow making Goomward flustered.

"Well if you don't like lets see you come up with something I don't think clearly when put on the spot!"

After that little outburst they took one final look around and fatigue over came them so they followed his plan and tried to sleep Mario dreaming of getting something to eat and Goomward wishing he could come up with an idea to get them out. They woke up after awhile and to their dismay found that they were still in the room so the plan was a bust.

"Mario what's that?" Goomward said pointing at a small table in the middle of the room with a plate of fried mushrooms which Mario ate up pleasing his belly his dream had come true.

"Wait that's it! I know what this place is now ah it took me awhile to remember but I know where we are now Mario we are in your dream!" He bounced up and down happily Mario however didn't seem to agree.

"Think about it Mario before we feel asleep you said you were hungry and I was trying to think of a way out I know how to get out we just got to wake up and I got just the thing for that!"

Goomward digged around in his pouch then he pulled out a white flower with eyes on it.

"This flower releases pollen that wakes sleeping people up it's the natural cure to sleepy sheep induced sleep." Goomward grinned and placed it on the ground the flower released it's pollen and the world around them faded away they were back in Mario's house in each of the beds.

Mario was impressed so it really was his dream after all but why was he there in the first place? As he moves his hands to sit up he felt something under his pillow pulling it out he found a log book it was the princesses but why was it under his pillow? Toadsworth had said something about the princess always sleeping with it under her pillow or something to that extent he opened it up and found that this time it was full of all kinds of data.

"Mario let me see that." Goomward asked and Mario gave it to him flipping through it Goomward was troubled.

"That's odd I can't read any of this it's all done in an ancient language." He gives it back and adjusted his glasses.

"Well whatever it is you seem to be able to read it maybe there is a clue on where we should go next."

Goomward watched as the hero flipped through the book he looked at a page curiously and showed it to him.

"Oh that's Shell city it's a town full of all kinds of folks that have shells but why do you want to go there?"

Mario explains that by reading the book he has learned that the town may have a clue on where to go next.

"Well it's the best idea either of us have come up with we might as well make sure everything is okay. Come to think of it Shell city has a science lab I can use is to study the princess's illness and maybe find a cure. Alright Mario now all we need is a heading and we're golden!"

The duo now set with a firm goal set off for Shell city on a quest to help the princess but what about the dark monsters? Don't worry I didn't forget.

**On the road to Shell city  
**

The next day while traveling along Goomward told Mario more about himself when requested.

"Well I went to Goomba University but flunked out thanks to my lab partner Professor Frankly saw that I had potential however and he hired me to be his assistant I'm in my last year working for him after I complete my master piece invention I will graduate and will be a professor myself. But for now I'm just a drop out thanks to my partner if you want to know what happened I'm not ready to speak about it just yet. I'm just going to flat out tell you now that I may not be able to get us into that lab I've tried to get in before... but well they don't take to kindly to guys that did what I did so be ready for that. "He sighed and kept going Mario wanted to say something but decided now wasn't the best time. Turns out he didn't have to anyway as they got into their first fight! The same squad of Goombas that attacked him at the Observatory appeared.

"Plumber found plumber found!" The leader chirped and attacked them the stage appeared and both of them ran onto it the crowd was a bit bigger but nothing to write home about.

"Attack attack!" The leader yelled and the squad attacked both of them much to Mario's horror they weren't attacking whoever was in front anymore but whoever they wanted.

"This is bad Mario your still not very good at action commands!" Goomward warned and Mario nodded his head it was true they required more movement and skills then he was used to. (This is assuming the game is for the wii so you can see why it's so hard to adjust.) Well enough was enough he couldn't run from goombas again it was time to show them who was boss. Mario's turn came up and he jumped on the first goomba but nothing happened and the squad laughed much to Goomward's horror.

"Oh no we forgot to charge the boots!" He slaps is forehead with his pack lord knows how but Mario wasn't going to give up just yet he guarded each of the squads attack's perfectly leaving them a little worried he went down easy last time. Goomward's turn came up he used his scan ablility to size them up.

"Hp 4 attack 2 no defense. These Goombas have become more powerful due to something what however I'm not sure also your weapons have no effect on them in this state either we may have to run away." He said and Mario thought long and hard during his turn good thing there wasn't a timer.

Then at long last the man had a plan and appealed to the audience it wasn't much but it charged his star power a bit and his shoes turned on.

"Ah that's it the star power now they should work!" Goomward gasped in relief jumping up and down excited.

Mario grinned and jumped on the goomb's all at once using a special multibounce using star power.

"Uh oh!" The goombas yelped and turned back into normal goombas and ran away leaving behind the boo like creatures Mario finally got a good look at them they were shaped much like boos only their eyes were white their bodies a navy blue however they have wings on their back and two antennas on their head and spoke in high voices.

"He got star power ran away!" The monsters yelled and flew away leaving behind blank pieces of paper but Mario still gained star points and Goomward some EXP.

"What an odd turn of events so these things are possessing people that explains a lot the professors must hear about this." Goomward realized and pulled out a cellphone calling them up. As he did that Mario noticed a bright light coming from his pocket he pulled out the Dreamer's log and opened it up the pages flipped a few times and the blank pages that the monsters dropped attached to the book and there was picture of a power jump badge on it just like the first badge he ever recived during his adventure with the gang he tapped it and the badge came out of the book and attached to his overalls. At that time Goomward had finished his call and came back noticing the badge he asked what it was form and Mario explained what happened.

"I get it these pages were apart of this book before when they are put back in it reveals data that was inside of it before if we keep fighting those dark meteo monsters we'll learn more about them and what's going on this is perfect!"

Mario agreed and put the book away this also explained why he had DP instead of BP, DP stood for Dream points so that means there must be more then badges in this book and what those were he would learn in do time. Still for now the road lead to Shell city and to the beginning of his adventure to stop the darkness that was slowly covering the kingdom and help the princess at last a new adventure was beginning!

* * *

**There you go chapter 2 everyone you know this is the first story I have ever had this much focus on and the first I have ever planed out in advance which is something I never do I am a on the fly writer actually but having a plot will serve me well. That's a lie actually I don't have a plot I just have character profiles but that's all I really need to make this a very special story. Right next update Mario gets his second team mate I'll give you a bone and tell you it's a koopa I'm not about to break traditon just yet in the order that Mario gets his first to partners but I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy who this particular koopa is so until the next update goodbye my friends I will return soon. **


	4. Chapter 3: Shell city shenanigans

**Alright here we are guys next chapter I am keeping a closer eye out for spelling errors and the like now and I hope you enjoy the new partner. I won't keep you from the story much this time enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Shell city shenanigans

After a few more battles they arrived at Shell city. Mario had to admit it was a beautiful little town because in actually Shell city only had one main street with a bunch of shops and houses down it's road. Their first stop was the item shop to pick up a few supplies.

"Sorry boys a strange man with a green hood just bought up all my mushrooms. He was drooling and didn't even wait to leave before biting into the only super shroom I had left but I got a few apples if you want." Said the shop keep a koopa with a yellow shell and an apron as Mario bought a few of those.

"A man in a green hood that loves mushrooms... that remind you of anyone Mario?" Goomward asked Mario as he lowered his cap a bit indicating he didn't want to talk about it so Goomward let it be.

Having replenished their stock of items and even buying a bag of fire flower seeds just in case they headed for the lab to try to gain entry. But before they reached the door a Buzzy beetle with a bandit mask on came out of no where and stole Mario's items!

"Hey get back here!" Goomward yelled chasing after it but it was to fast and it was heading out of town.

Right before it escaped a blue shell launched from a roof top blasted the thief making it drop the bundle of items and it ran off as Mario came running up. The Shell popped up and out burst one of the koopa brothers! Mario quickly took a battle stance as to his surprise the koopa picked up the bundle and gave it to him.

"Be more careful outsider this town doesn't take well to those without shells but that is what we are here for." The koopa boosted as 4 others jumped next to him each one of them had a different color shell and were a variety of shelled folks. There was a pink Buzzy Beetle a Black Spiny a Red fire sumo a green Bob-omb shaped like a shell and this blue koopa brother wait blue? There wasn't a blue one.

"Good everything here is settled lets be on our way." The red one said and popped inside his shell and speed away the others followed suit went after him the blue koopa gave mario a 2 finger salute and chased after them leaving two companions bewildered.

"What the shroom just happened!" Goomward shouted to Mario however he was equally shocked they both jumped when they heard an old koopa cackle behind them.

"Why those folks are the shell squad they keep this beautiful city of ours safe. Any tricksters caught snooping around are dealt with quickly and painfully." The old koopa smiled then went inside.

"Well whoever they were they got us our items back so lets head for that lab. Blue koopa... interesting fella you seen him before?" Goomward asked as they returned to the lab.

Mario shook his head he hadn't seen him before but he knew others like him and they were bad news well more like annoying news but still bad none the less.

"You think he's up to something?" The goomba asked Mario wasn't sure they'd have to keep an eye on him to be certain.

**Inside the lab**

Turns out getting in the lab was easier then Mario thought bribing the guard at the door with an apple to settle his upset stomach they were allowed inside finding an empty lab Goomward set to work using samples of the Princess's illness to try and find the cause.

"While I'm doing this why don't you ask around Mario you might some that clue we were looking for."

Mario nodded his head in agreement after all that's why they came here and set off to talk to the other scientists. He first talked to a female Buzzy Beetle with white cuffs to indicate she was a scientist.

"Strange things going on? Nothing comes to mind unless you count the piece of the meteor that crashed near the town a few days ago we're still studying it it's dangerous though so you can't see it right now but in a few days it should cool off enough for you to take a look." She said and Mario left to talk to other scientists. They all basically said the same thing the only thing of interest (Other then one coming up a new kind of mushroom that makes you fatter.) Was the Meteor that must be what Mario and Goomward had come to find he needed to get a good look at it and he got just that chance when he bumped into a scientist who dropped his glasses it was a koopa who dropped them.

"Oh blast it I can't see a thing without my glasses." He grumbled feeling around for them Mario gave them to him and he looked at him.

"Ah thank you sir is there something I can help you with?" He asked Mario wasted no time in telling him about wanting to see the meteor.

"Well you helped me and I suppose a quick peek couldn't hurt." The koopa said and lead Mario to the room it was in. The piece was fairly big about the size of a truck and inside 4 other scientists were chatting awhile standing around it one of them gasped the koopa and Mario came in.

"What are you doing we can't bring outsiders in here!" One of them gasped after seeing Mario.

"Calm down he's just going to take a look then he'll go." The koopa said waving them off.

A large one in the corner growled.

"This is unacceptable you know the rules!"

The koopa buzzes his lips.

"Dream on dude my research team my rules." This made the big one furious but he went quiet Mario cocked an eyebrow when he heard dude but let it go.

"Alright Mario was it? Go a head and take your look then please leave we have a lot to do today."

The hero nodded in agreement and look a lap around the meteor he found nothing of interest even whacked it a few times with his hammer still nothing satisfied that the meteor was now harmless and didn't have any monsters in it he tilted his hat the scientists and left the lab after he left a spiny waddles up and locked the door then returned to the group of scientists.

"That was to close." it said.

The large one grumbled as the koopa wiped his forehead off.

"Ah please everything is alright he never suspected a thing we're just lucky our dampener worked if that hammer had hit it when it was off the creatures inside would have got out." the koopa said.

"Hey can I go get out of this thing now?" A dry bones asked pulling on his lab coat and the koopa nodded his head.

"Sure go for it in fact lets call it a day we'll finish up tomorrow."

The big one was shocked.

"Wrapping up so early again? We will never get to the bottom of this thing if we keep leaving early they are most active at night!"

"That may be true but it's also when they are the most dangerous that's how you got that scar over your eye big guy." Said the same Buzzy Beetle Mario talked to earlier.

"Bah your all fools fine I'll do it myself."

The big one started to get to work when the koopa pulled him back a bit.

"We work as a team my friend and you aren't acting like you are apart of ours lately we are done for today lets go."

Grudgingly the big one agreed that it was time to quit for the day. The group turned off their machines including the damper and the meteor piece began to glow faintly as soft voices were heard from inside they turned off the lights and closed the door.

**Goombario's temporary lab a few minutes before**

"Gah I should have known better." Goomward grumbled as Mario came into the lab.

"Oh hi Mario I can't crack this after all it's to complex even with all this equipment whatever this is it is rare so that should help my professor out I just got off the phone with him it did but it won't help the princess for a bit still it's something." He cleared his throat and Mario explained what he saw.

"Nothing huh? Well lets call it a night that room might have changed by now perhaps it will offer up a new clue."

They left the lab and headed for the inn checking in Goomward pushed his bed next to Mario's as he placed the dreamer's log under his pillow they both fell asleep within minutes exhausted from their day.

**The dream room**

Both of them opened their eyes and got a surprise the room was full of Dark monsters and they were wrecking the place!

"Come on Mario lets get them out of here!" Goomward yelled and started a battle the monsters looked prepared this time as the boys ran onto the stage most were goombas but one was a koopa which Goomward scanned.

"Same with the goomba increased hp attack and defense." He said and the koopa grew spikes on it's back.

"And that I almost forgot that." He said as Mario got his turn. Thanks to the appeal from last time he still had a bit of star power left and he spied a new skill star smash.

Mario used it and found it was just like his spin smash from his last adventure twisting up tight he smashes the koopa and the star power flows through the other goombas turn them all back to normal and much to Mario's shock they raised above the normal combatants but stayed in the battle.

"We need help!" Goomward said trying to block the flurry of on coming attacks.

The duo was overwhelmed and both of them woke up in a cold sweat the sun was barely up and they got out of bed their hp had gone down a bit.

"Man what a horrible nightmare I barely got any sleep." Goomward groaned and headed out the door to get some fresh air only to scream and come back in with a dark koopa on his tail.

Mario jumped on it and kicked it away negating a battle as Goomward panted for air.

"Their all over the town and I just checked my watch it's after noon the sky is blacked out!"

Mario scratches his chin and suggested they check out the meteor again. Goomward nodded in agreement.

"First however we should see if anyone needs our help."

Getting to work they went through 4 battles and took care of the monsters. As Mario collected the disguarded pages Blue Koopa spun past them and they followed him.

"Okay that's done." He panted and fell to the ground having just defeated a normal bunch of goombas that had decided to raid the town in the confusion Goomward ran up to him to check him over.

"Mario he's HP is really low what should we do?" He asked worried the inn was to far away.

Mario dug around in his pack and pulled out an apple the last one they had and gave it to him he slowly get up after eating it.

"Ah thanks dude you really saved my bacon hmm... you seem like a good friend to have in a pinch want to help me clear out this town?" Blue Koopa asked and Mario nodded his head.

"Alright then I'm Blue koopa but you can call me BK now then lets do this!" He cheered.

**Blue Koopa (BK) Joined your party!**

**Special skills: Shell toss, throw the shell forward and toss it back to hit switches behind you.**

**HP: 15**

**Attack: 2**

**Defense: 1 **

**Appel: 2**

Mario was impress by BK's stats until...

"Yeah I only get exp from stylish moves and appealing once per battle." He said.

Mario shrugged it would be a bother but nothing he could do about it right now he motioned to Goomward and the 3 set out to save the town.

* * *

**Could BK be the missing Koopa brother? Or is he merly a power ranger wannabe? Only time will tell at this point and I also hope Child at heart enjoyed the hidden shout out to one of my favorite characters of her's next time we get our first boss fight and possibly a new power for Mario see you soon folks.**


	5. Chapter 4: Showdown at high noonish

**Okay here is the first boss battle it's simple and sweet just like a boss fight should be but hopefully you'll get a laugh or two after this is the first Luigi and Bowser chapter it's... interesting to say the least.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Showdown at high noonish

Having BK in their party had really helped Mario and Goomward out. His high attack power was very welcomed in dealing with Dark meteo monsters after they separated from their victims. That was the only time they could be harmed by something other then Mario's boots or hammer. They cleared out most of the town and arrived at the lab where the windows were glowing and eerie sounds came out of it.

"I got a bad feeling about this." BK muttered.

The team marched inside regardless of the koopa's worrying. Finding no monsters in the main area they started heading for the meteor room and Mario hit a save block nearby.

"What good is that going to do?" Goomward asked and Mario shrugged it was a habit mostly one he hated doing but felt important to do right now.

The lab was crawling with Dark meteo monsters however much to their dismay. Most of them didn't even have a host body so taking them out wasn't that big a deal. however... there were some very nasty guards one the shortest path to the actual room it's self where they heard blows coming from inside.

"That's my team they must be trying to destroy the Meteor piece!" BK yelped it sounded more like his team getting knocked around from there he tried to open the door but found it was blocked by something.

"We need to get in there their tough but they won't last forever!" He panicked trying to ram the door open.

Goomward pointed out there was a vent next to a stack of books in the corner climbing up Mario smashed the grate off and they crawled inside.

"Ow watch it!"

"Mario that was my foot easy!"

"Whoa!"

"Sorry my bad."

Did I forget to mention it was pitch black inside and had a few twists and turns? Yeah I forgot about that sorry. Anyway they came tumbling out in a heap causing the rest of the shell squad to looked at them even the monster they were fighting.

"What happened to you guys?" one of them asked.

BK got up and dusted himself off.

"Nevermind that Shell squad lets kick some shell!" BK yelled as search light with a shell on it appeared glowing over the monster's head also revealing that it was one really big dark Meteo monster. Without a host it kind of looked like an Atomic boo, boos mind you still being the closest thing that can describe them easily. Upon seeing the signal the winded heroes rose up refreshed and jumped next to BK. Taking on over the top stances they sounded off.

"Perfect pink!" The buzzy beetle said winking she had a mask like BK they all did and similar outfits nothing to flashy but you get my point for the rest of the intros.

"Radical Red!" The fire sumo yelled pounding his chest.

"Glowing Green!" The Dry bones yelled tearing off his lab coat revealing it's self to actually be the shell shaped bob-bomb from before his shell making up the torso of the dry bones.

"Beautiful black!" The spiny yelled spinning around before doing a hand stand and was revealed to be a girl actually with blue eye shadow.

"Yelling Yellow!" The lakitu yelled sporting sun glasses and his cloud looking tough.

Mario was shocked when he realized it was Spike how did he not notice him before?

Then BK stood forward.

"And Blazing Blue and we are." They all jumped at the boss and attacked it one at time knocking it around for 15 damage!

"The shell squad!" They all called at once and the monster fled back into the Meteor piece.

Goomward was in shock, Mario was impressed, and I can't believe I just wrote in a power ranger's knock off team in a fan fiction about Mario.

"So what do you think to much? It's the first time we've got to use our shell signal in action." BK asked them.

Goomward pulled on Mario's overalls making him bend over.

"Do you want to tell them they look like idiots or should I?" He whispered.

Before Mario could respond the Meteor piece began to shake and the now christened Atomic Darkness came out of it refreshed and ready to go.

"No time to stand around lets hit it guys!" BK yelled and they all charged it starting a battle.

The Atomic Darkness realised a high pitched roar at them causing them to take 2 points of damage.

"Mario I just realized your still on level one!" Goomward yelped watching Mario's health drop down to 8.

It was in that moment the hero realized it too he had been so busy trying to figure out where to go he hadn't fought many battles he had 80 star points but that was it this battle was going to be tricky.

"HP 25 attack 2 defense 0 this is going to be tough mario." Goomward gulped and Mario took his turn using the power jump skill he did did 3 damage.

"Mario let me in there I got the attack power you need to get out of this!" BK called from the audience.

Mario nodded his head next turn he would. The Atomic darkness moved up close to Mario and bit him but he guarded doing 1 damage Mario switched Goomward for BK and BK did a shell toss doing 4 damage but he biffed his stylish attempt and moved back ashamed. The atomic darkness charged up that round and Mario decided to try his Star smash. Twisting up he whacked it hard doing 8 damage! However the rest of his start power was gone now.

"We got this now!" BK said appealing on his turn.

Finished charging up the atomic darkness unlessed a wave of dark energy that scared the crowd making all of them flee doing 4 damage to everyone including it's self and paralyzed BK.

"What a scary attack!" Goomward said as he ran up onto the stage and BK limped off.

Mario defended that turn doubling his defense as he was in danger while he tried to think of a plan.

Goomward used his head butt doing 2 damage only 4 more to go the atomic boo fled into the dark meteor piece.

"Mario we have to destory the piece before it recharges the atomic darkness!" Goomward panicked as Mario tried to do another power jump doing 4 the piece cracked but held fast it was all up to Goomward.

Hoping that 2 damage would be enough the Goomba attacked the piece and broke it! The atomic darkness came out and it was mad it's attack power rose by 2 points. Out of star power Mario tried jumping on it he missed the timing of the second jump doing only one damage. Goomward went again doing 2 only 1 hit point left. However the atomic darkness attacked Mario putting him in peril! Mario fell to his knees exhausted pulling himself up on his turn which came all to soon he felt, The exhausted hero swang his hammer once more and downed the atomic darkness it left behind 30 star points as the audience came back and started to clap in rhythm as 3 blocks came down Mario selected HP and bashed it a blast washed over the stage and 10 more audience members appeared as a level up bonus.

"We did it!" Goomward exclaimed jumping up and down BK wiped his forehead off glad he wasn't paralyzed anymore.

"Man that was nasty if there is more stuff out there things are going to get ugly really quick around here." He thought.

He moved up to Mario rubbing his arm Mario already knew it was going to be good news.

"Look Mario I'm content being a hero here in this small town and I'm willing to go and help you. However I've come to realize the whole world is in trouble and there won't always be a team of scientists to keep everyone safe from the Meteorite pieces we got to stop them. So I'm sorry to say but this is where we split ways my team and I we got work to do it was nice working with you though." He shakes Mario's hand and leaves with his team as Goomward waddles up.

"Think he'll be back?"

Mario nodded his head as the sky started to clear up. He almost knew he'd be back.

"Alright then Mario lets get some sleep maybe now we're tough enough to fight off the monsters in your room." Goomward stated and headed for the inn when Mario stopped him and pulled out the dreamer's log.

A slew of paper that the Atomic darkness left behind flowed into the book and they looked it over it was a sticker of a spring this time as well as a few new badges. The close call, power hammer, and hammer throw badges.

"Wow that's cool we'll clean house with these." Goomward thought as Mario showed him and they headed for the inn back to Mario's dream and the next leg on their quest to stop the Dark meteo monsters.

* * *

**And there we are Mario's first boss battle in this epic series to come it was hard making that fight close without over doing it but I enjoyed it okay up next Bowser and Luigi's excellent adventure. It's not orginal but it gets the point across see you then guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: Dynamic Duo?

**Okay our first post chapter um chapter. With the princess sick there is no mini chapter for her not at this point anyway so we switch to our Dynamic Duo which in it's self should be worth a few laughs down the line. I came up with this idea just last night actually when I was trying to figure out a proper name for the dark meteo monsters and it got me thinking that this story needed a good twist so here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Dynamic duo?

Finally waking up feeling like he was blasted out of cannon into a brick wall. Luigi the green plumber famous sibling of Mario the hero of the mushroom kingdom, sat up rubbing his head he felt around for his cap and finding it put it on his head. Squinting into the harsh sunlight over head he rose to his feet his body sore but not about to slow him down now.

"Where am I?" He wondered he was on a barren plain where oil rigs pumped near by he turned around and yelped for Bowser was right behind him!

"Mario!" Luigi called out running away but after a while he stopped and looked back. Bowser wasn't chasing him.

In fact the koopa king hadn't moved at all since he noticed him. Carefully Luigi moved up to Bowser and poked him he roared in pain but didn't get up shivering badly his massive shell cracked almost in half.

"What could have done this to him?" Luigi wondered.

Regardless Bowser needed help maybe if he fixed him up a bit bowser could tell him where they were it looked like the dark lands but he wasn't sure he could be in the desert for all he knew. So with the fallen king as he land marker on the featureless plain he wondered off hoping to find something of interest. It wasn't that long actually (About 3 screens over.) That he heard noise coming from under a large piece of rock.

"Hello?" Luigi asked getting close to it.

"Ah hello is anyone there? Please I am in desperate need of help!" The voice replied it sounded like a girl.

Luigi wasn't strong enough to move the rock himself but lord knows the man tried he may be bigger, faster and can jump higher then his brother but he wasn't stronger so this bad boy wasn't going anywhere even if he had a hammer.

"Hold on I'll get some help!" Luigi said and the voice screamed when he moved away.

"Wait wait don't go please!" the voice begged with him.

Luigi convinced the voice he wasn't strong enough to lift the boulder but his friend was. The voice then pushed a small bottle out from under the boulder.

"Give that to your hurt friend it will fix him right up there is a life shroom inside but if you don't hurry I may need it myself!"

Luigi nodded his head and ran back to where Bowser was only to find that he was being dragged away by dry bones.

"Oh no you don't!" Luigi yelled and Folded up tight toward the ground doing a super jump and came down on the dry bones leader making the others flee.

"Mommy is that you?" Bowser mumbled in his stupor Luigi carefully opened the king's mouth and put the life shroom inside once it touched his tongue it melted away and his body glowed as his shell was fixed and he hopped up.

"What the? Where am I!" He yelped bewildered as to what was going on Luigi had moved out of the way to keep from getting hurt by him turning around several times to figure out where he was.

"Hey down here listen up we got work to do!" Luigi said running to where the rock was.

"What the shroom was that!" Bowser shuddered and tromped after Luigi haven't yet again forgotten who he was.

When he found him Luigi was trying to move the rock again.

"Gah your patheic boy move I got this." Bowser said pushing Luigi out of the way and hit the rock was a fire ball blasting it away.

Under the rock was a fairy from a distance it looked a blue orb for it's center and butterfly wings. (Much like another famous fairy that won't be named...) The fairy rose up and shook it's self off.

"Ah finally I am free thank you so much!" It said.

"You okay?" Luigi asked and it landed in his hands so he could get a good look at it.

Up close the fairy had long hair but just a bit shorter then the princess's and 4 bangles each a different color one on each limb other then that nothing save for very cute green eyes and a sexy build which made Luigi a little nervous to hold her.

"Yes I am and my name is Candy the fairy. I have come from far away to warn the princess of this land that her kingdom is in grave danger!"

"Danger? What danger? I promised not to do anything for the next 3 months all the villians did!" Bowser growled.

Candy sighed and floated up into the air.

"Yes you promised but the one causing the trouble is coming for the first time in a very long time it's a powerful creature that plans on ruling the entire world and we are swiftly running out of time. I must tell you of him you two are the only ones that can save the kingdom." Candy stated and Luigi held up his hand and sighed.

"Okay as flattered as I am getting the chance to be the hero for a change shouldn't you be talking to my brother Mario?

Candy bobbed around wildly turning red.

"I don't got time to play games right now the world is in danger!"

Luigi yelped and nodded his head clearly she didn't know or care about Mario which brought a small grin to his face he'd get to be the hero for a change while Mario sat around doing nothing at last things were looking up for him.

"Okay listen up you two I'm only going to tell you this once the one attacking the kingdom is Leo the General of Dark star army." Candy began.

"Leo... I've heard that name before it's said he was the one that turned the Lush wilds into the dark lands." Bowser added rubbing his chin while he remembered.

Luigi tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"You mean your people didn't turn the dark lands into a cesspool of lava and darkness?"

Bowser laughed heartily at that statement.

"Oh boy do I wish! But no Leo beat us to it he was forced away by the Mystics about 200 years before my family arrived there. Leo's army had a thing for castles and magic much of which he left behind when he fled. That's why my minions are so good at throwing up castles and casting spells we found it used it them for ourselves." he boosted.

"Are you two done yet?" Candy asked and they nodded their heads clearly she didn't like being interrupted.

"Good now then Leo is returning as we speak he sent his grunts to secure as much of the kingdom as he could before he arrived with his main forces. Did you see the Meteor that crashed a few nights ago?"

The plumber and the king nodded their heads.

"That was the meteor containing his captains and grunts to secure the mushroom kingdom first. This land has powerful energy protecting it star mans, star bits, all manner of powerful things that have to do with the stars the only weakness Leo has. These items are very effective against his army so that's why Leo sent his captains here first to wipe that energy out and subdue the princess." Candy said and Bowser interrupted her this time.

"Whoa whoa whoa what do you mean subdue the princess?"

"The princess has been poisoned by the toxic air coming from the main piece of the meteor she was attacked at the party and inhaled a lot of it quickly this has made her gravely ill but isn't enough to kill her. The magic that resides in her body is keeping it at bay and will eventually heal her thankfully. Until then she can't help her people and they too will fall to the sickness as well in time as the pieces pump out the toxic air to help convert this world to one that the grunts which are called Capalons can grow and adapt to this world to take it over sooner." Candy finished and Luigi rubbed his head sighing.

Clearly Candy was suppose to have found his brother but as fate would have it she found him first this did explain a lot but now he wondered what was Mario doing?

"So what is a capalon excatly?" he asked.

"I can answer that one Capalon is an old Koopa word meaning puppet or slave. My grandfather loved calling his minions capalons but I felt it was stupid idea and I stopped doing it." Bowser answered.

"Yes the capalons are here to inslave the populous and keep them out of the way Leo may be a ruthless man but he only kills when he has to being a star after all it goes against his nature to actually kill something so he captures it instead." Candy replied that was when Bowser realized what was going on with the princess.

"Well this is a bummer I can't conquer a kingdom that's already being conquered by someone else that's just plan rude. However... no one subdues my princess and gets away with it I work mighty hard all week to capture that girl without harming her and this guy poisons her! No way not on my watch come on boy we got work to do!" Bowser roared and grabbing Luigi he rolls him up into a tube and pulls him into his shell as he speeds off across the plains Candy flying as fast as she can to keep up.

"Hey wait I'm not done explaining yet!" She called after them.

"No time lady I got to get to my castle and make sure it's okay before I do anything else!" Bowser called back to her.

And off they sped across the plains to Bowser's keep where another big surprise awaited. Are Luigi and Bowser up to the task?

* * *

**And that concludes the first bonus chapter next time we return to Mario and Goomward as they return to the dream room with the hopes of clearing it out this time. So the Dark meteo monsters are called Capalons huh? Well it's a lot easier to type out but I can't change that just yet not until they learn their true name. Anyway that's all for now and sorry about the delay took me awhile to get what I wanted to say down.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dream a little dream

**Hello my friends it's a been awhile sorry for the delay. This chapter has been done for quite awhile now however I've had some nasty computer trouble. Thankfully that is all taken care off now so expect a weekly update at the least now from now on if there is no more trouble of course. Today's chapter contains another reference to Child at heart's story a small one but I will put in as many as I can because it's thanks to her that I am even writing this today. Enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dream a little dream

"We did it Mario we wiped them all out!" Goomward cheered jumping up and down. It was a long night so to speak but they cleared them all out the sight afterward however was depressing. The room had been torn apart but now there were two new openings in the walls for them to explore more of Mario's dream. But before exploring Mario remembered the sticker in the dreamer's log and he placed it on the wall it glowed and out popped as an actual spring. Mario jumped on the spring and a bit later came back down with a rainbow colored shard.

"Interesting it looks like a star piece but it's power is far greater we should hold onto it." Goomward added and Mario agreed putting the shard away in a slot on the dreamer's log.

Venturing into the next room they found it full of flowers of different colors. They noticed bubbles above them floating about inside were replays of Mario's greatest moments his most fantastic battles and adventures each contained inside on of the spheres. Mario grabbed one and it popped. He saw in the purest of detail the first time he ever got a kiss from the princess and he blushed.

"This must be where your good dreams come from Mario it's amazing in here." He analyzed then waddled off to the other room. Mario wanted to pop all the bubbles but decided against it he did however decide to pop just one more. After looking around he found one he was always fond off. It was of his birthday 2 years ago the year his parents came back to the mushroom kingdom he smiled remembering all of old friends and his zeal to end this threat grew.

**The Sweet dream room 8 bubbles later**

It took a lot of will power but Mario stopped at 10 bubbles there was still a lot left but he felt that he didn't want to waste any more he hadn't been this happy in a long time. He moved to the next room which Goomward was examining. It contained a giant door covered in chains with a black smoke leaking out of the crack but stayed firmly closed.

"No matter what I try I can't get it open Mario this door just won't budge." He noted and Mario nodded his head. It was for the best anyway he wasn't in an exploring mood at the moment anyway.

They retreated back to the main room and fell asleep on the floor soon waking in reality where they gathered their gear and headed out.

**On the road to Toad town**

Mario decided to tell Luigi he was off on his adventure and to see if the princess was any better while he was at it, after all perhaps Merlin was back in town and he could get his fortune told to give him a better clue. However along the way they ran into BK again on his back and to tired to get up.

"I fell right into their trap I don't believe it. Stupid meteo monsters I'll get you for this!" He grumbled to himself.

Mario and Goomward helped the tired Koopa to his feet.

"Their tougher then you realized huh?" Goomward asked and BK sighed.

"Thanks bros. Jeez some hero I am, my team my gear everything but my costume was taken from me. It was crazy we were ambushed and my team was taken away but why and how come they just left me here?" BK explained confusion nagging at his brain.

"Things are getting more dangerous by the minute we need to hurry toad town could be in trouble." Goomward added.

Mario nodded his head and with BK back in the group they headed for toad town as quick as they could. Toadtown thankfully was untouched there was a fog through out it but Goomward's scanner picked up nothing out of the ordinary. After a quick check to make sure everything was alright they headed to Mario's pad only to find the pipe that lead to it was sealed.

"Why is the pipe blocked?" Goomward asked Mario and he explained that Luigi blocked the pipe when he left somewhere that way no one would bother his garden.

"Your brother he's crazy about his garden huh? Still I've eaten some of the veggies he grows best in the kingdom." BK said.

Not really needing anything at home they turn around and headed for the hospital to check on the princess only to find that they are barred from entering by toads with spears. Mario started walking past them when they crossed the spears again they were serious.

"Sorry Mario no one goes in the princess has taken a turn for the worst." The guards said.

"Momma mia!" Mario yelped and broke through rushing to the princess.

Goomward and BK watched the hero rush up the stairs from the windows outside and Goomward whistled.

"Ever seen a fat man run that fast?" He asked BK.

"No but I've seen speed like that. It was this blue guy um... Tonic or something he's really fast and stylish which is why I studied after him.

"You studied him but can't remember his name?"

"I'm a scientist by nature absentmindedness comes naturally to me."

"Oh yeah been there my friend been there."

**The princess's hospital room**

Mario burst into the room and started the princess she was awake.

"Oh Mario it's you." she groaned sitting up.

He rushed up to her asking if she was really getting worse and she shook her head softly.

"A little bit but the doctor says that the professors are working on a new treatment I should be turning around shortly." She gently lifted her hand and placed it on Mario's.

"Mario my dear Mario these horrible creatures are starting to make others sick as well you must find a way to help them. I feel so weak Mario even my magic is barely helping ease the pain but I know you can do it you can save us all." Peach smiled but soon grew to weak and passed out her hand slipping out of Mario's. Tears came to the plumber's eyes he had never seen her like this. He walked out slowly thinking deeply fear gripping his mind. Resolve and purpose however, quickly taking over his fears thankfully he left the hospital and his companions followed him. Without uttering a noise he marched to Merlin's house and knocked on the door the old man opened up and he went inside.

"Ah Mario so good to see-" Merlin began but stopped when he saw the look on his face.

"Yes no time for chit chat eh? Understandable I'll do it for free this time as you are in a hurry my friend."

Merlin moved up to his crystal ball and begin to predict the future as he had always done. Mario waited patiently his arms folded eager to get to work. Merlin stopped a few minutes later and rubbed his chin.

"Strange the stars aren't saying anything about your Mario it seems your quest is being taken care of by another but who I can't say. Still I can point you in the right direction. Since the meteor crashed a few weeks ago strange things have been going on in Rappa tap the music town. Perhaps you can find what your looking for there I'll keep searching the stars perhaps they can assist you in another way my friend."

"Rappa tap... that's where I learned my stylish moves." BK added as Mario tipped his hat to Merlin in thanks and headed out to catch a bus to Rappa tap.

"Mario I know that you don't need badges anymore thanks to the book but perhaps we can add some pages from other books to it and see if adds new features. I've been studying the log it seems possible with certain kinds of books." Goomward suggested and Mario nodded his head.

More pages means more options and more power as well after all so they headed to the library but quickly found out that most books were fairly useless for the log.

"No good none of these books are compatible with the dream log save for this cook book." Goomward sighed and started to put it away when Mario shook his head and put it in the log anyway.

"Why do you want a bunch of cooking recipes? Surly they can't be that useful." BK asked and Mario smiled as they headed for the bus stop to continue their adventure the log would have to come later.

* * *

**this one feels a little... half baked but then again stopping at the hometown never is that exciting anyway. Our next chapter begins the quest for the second meteorite piece has begun in Rappa tap town the music capital of the mushroom kingdom.**


End file.
